His Eyes
by CarnotaurusMan
Summary: There's a questions that has yet to be answered, why does Zander never show his eyes? Well, I may have an answer to this mystery. Read and you shall see. Rated T for safe measure


**_Me: Hello, my dinos. I have here an interesting story for you all. I got the idea after see a couple of Mauselet's artwork of Zander without his glasses on and it got me thinking, why does Zander have glasses on? Then this work of art was born! Inspiration goes to my dear friend Mauselet. Now then, lets-a go!_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Dinosaur King, sadly. :(_**

Reese loves her husband dear to her heart, for his rescues to his charming personality she can't get enough of him. But there's one mystery she has yet to solve from her husband…

Why does he keep hiding his eyes?

Everywhere they go, everything they do, he keeps on wearing those same shades indoors and outdoors. But why? Hopefully one day, Reese will find the answer to that question. But for now, it's time to check on Corey and Lily.

Zander was upstairs taking a shower, so it was time for mommy to watch over the twins for now. Reese was getting their bottles ready for lunch. "Alright, my little goofballs. Time for lunch." She said, entering the living room.

But Reese soon notices something.

On the end table, Reese could of sworn she'd seen Zander's glasses on there before he went upstairs to take his shower. "Huh? That's weird." Reese said, "I though his glasses were here?"

But then the sounds of her children fighting catches her attention. Reese looks to Corey and Lily to see they were fighting over Zander's glasses. They kept pulling back and forth, hoping the other will let go. Then…

_*SNAP*_

Snapping at the bridges, Corey and Lily break their dad's glasses. Reese rushes over and grabs both pieces of Zander's glasses. "Corey! Lilly!" Reese says, "Not daddy's glasses." Reese's scolding was enough to get Lily whimpering. Soon, Reese picks her up and says, "Lily, it's okay. I'm not mad at you."

As if on cue, Zander was seen walking down the stairs and into the living room. All the while, he was covering his eyes with his hand. "Reese, my angel." He said, "Have you seen my glasses? I think I left them down here."

"You did. But…" Reese paused, "The twins broke them."

"What?! Oh no, no, no, no, no!" Zander panicked, "I can't be seen without my glasses."

"Why, what's so bad about not wearing your glasses? Also, why are you covering your eyes?" Reese walks over to Zander.

"Uhh...no particular reason!"

Reese was getting a little annoyed as she began to move Zander's hand. But Zander didn't want Reese to see something. "No, Reese! Don't Look!" Zander pleads. But due to Reese's superior strength, she moves Zander's hand out of the way.

"What is with you?! Why are you acting so…" Reese stops mid sentence and gasps. She finally has a chance to look at Zander's eyes. But it wasn't a color she was expecting.

Zander's eyes were a vibrant red.

Reese tries to reach out to Zander, "Zander, I never knew you had…" But Zander just turns around and runs upstairs. "Zander? Zander!" Reese calls out. She had to get to the bottom of this. So Reese picks up Corey and heads upstairs with the twins.

She enter her's and Zander's bedroom and see her husband on the edge of the bed, his hands covering his eyes while he was bending over. Reese sets the twins down and sits next to Zander. "Zander, please just listen to me." She said, "Why are you so afraid to show your eyes?"

"You don't understand the pain I went through, my angel." Zander said, "The pain I suffered with all the teasings." Reese repeats, "Teasings?"

Zander nods while sighing, "I guess you want an explanation?" Reese nodded her head. "Okay, I'll explain." He said. Beginning to tell his story, "When I was born, I had these vibrant red eyes."

_Baby Zander is seen opening his eyes, showing his red iris'._

"Dr. Z told me that very few people can have red eyes. I remember I got scared when I was in school because I didn't want people making fun of me for my eyes, so I decided to wear shades for the rest of my life so no one can make fun of me."

_Kid Zander is seen wearing his shades while looking at the school. Kid Ursula and Ed were eager to go in and call out for Zander to hurry up. While inhaling a breath, Zander follows his sibling inside the school._

"But then…"

"You got teased?" Reese asked.

"My freshman year of highschool." Zander replies, "This was during middle of the school year, a group of bullies were picking on me…"

_We see Teen Zander being slammed into some lockers. He slid to the floor as he looks up to two looming shadows. Two buff teens were staring him down with evil smiles. "Aww, little Zander can't seem to fight back." One of the bullies cooed before the two bullies laugh._

_"Please, leave me alone." Zander said weakly._

_"Ha! What are going to do? That's right nothing!" The second bully said as he began to take Zander's glasses, "We'll be taking these no…." The bullies get a good look at Zander's red eyes. The two bullies were in utter shock. "Dude!" The first bullie said, "He's got red eyes, he's a demon!"_

_"Let's get out of here." Then the bullies ran off as Zander picks himself up._

"And from then on, no one in the school wanted to do anything with me. I was outcasted in the cafeteria…"

_Zander is seen sitting on the floor in the cafeteria trying to eat some lunch. Some students who walk by cast nasty glares at him as some call him 'demon' or 'hell spawn'._

"...I was picked on in the classrooms…"

_Zander enters one of his classes._

_"Look, it's the demon!"_

_Zander looks up as some casted glares while others made fun of him by making devil horns with their hands. Zander just quietly sits at a desk as some of his classmates scoot away from him._

"...and I was constantly harassed in the hallways…"

_Zander heads for his locker to see someone has painted a devil head with the words 'hell spawn' on it. He turns around to see some students were laughing at him._

_One time, a pair of goons stick some horns on his head and say, "Hey everyone, look! Satin shows his face to destroy us all." Everyone laughs at Zander as tears welled up in his eyes._

"...I was at least thankful to have Ursula and Ed help me through those rough years. But even after that, I still worry how people will react to my eye color." Zander says, finishing his story. Reese frowns, she felt bad for her husband. She proceeds to hug him.

"Zander, it'll be alright. Those people were just rude, and didn't want to know the real you." Reese said, "And besides, I think your eyes are very handsome."

Zander says, "Oh, you're just saying that."

"No, I'm serious. They looks so amazing, I thought I'd never see anyone with a different eye color." Reese continues, "They almost look mesmerizing."

Zander begins to smile as he jokes, "Oh, are you falling under my spell angel?"

"Yes I am." Reese replies, "What shall you have me do now?"

Zander slyly smiles, "Kiss me." And with that said, Reese proceeds to give Zander a kiss. It was only a peck, but was meaningful. Someone began tugging on Zander's pants, the two parents see their children wanting some attention. "Come here, you." Zander said as the two pick up Corey and Lily and began playing with them.

**_Me: I can just see the look on Alice's face right now, priceless! XD_**

**_Anyways, this is my theory as to why Zander wears glasses, he was teased and is insecure to show his eyes in public. Hope you all enjoyed, and I'll see you all again soon. CarnotaurusMan out! :)_**


End file.
